


Take My Breath Away

by pinkys_creature_feature



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Eames' Stupid Cupid Exchange, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Unrealistic Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkys_creature_feature/pseuds/pinkys_creature_feature
Summary: Arthur has a secret admirer.





	Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MothDustMouth](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MothDustMouth).



> This is for MothDustMouth! So sorry for this going up later than expected but I was having technical difficulties. 
> 
> My prompt was:   
> Enemies to friends to lovers
> 
> I hope you like it! <3

Arthur glared at his computer screen as yet another email pinged into his inbox. It had been a particularly rough day for him; he nearly got into an accident on the way to work, the memory of tires screeching as he dodged the car that ran a stop sign. His favorite mug with the constellations that show up when it warms up, was missing from the break room. Then on top of all of that; it was Valentine’s day. 

 

He was in hell. Literally in cubicle hell. He had been working at the Saito corporation for the last four months. He was just a middle man with a tie, putting out fires before they grew too big. Basically he handled billing. Exciting. 

 

It wasn’t all bad though. They pay was decent and he could see a window if he leaned back in his chair. Much better than slinging coffee like he had been.

 

    Just then a wadded up piece of paper sailed over the edge of this cubicle, hitting him on the cheek. 

 

“Ow.” Arthur groaned, rubbing his cheek, even though it didn’t really hurt. Annoyance burned in Arthur’s chest when his neighbor, a very good looking but very annoying british man named Eames, popped his head over the barrier. 

 

“Sorry mate, that went a little tits up.” Eames, gave Arthur a lopsided grin before opening his hands, waiting expectantly for Arthur to throw the paper back. 

 

Arthur hated this guy. He was always smiling, acting like he didn’t have a care in the world. How did Eames get any work done when he is always playing “volleyball” with his partner in crime Yusuf? Did Eames even really work here? 

 

Arthur looked Eames dead in the eyes and wordlessly tossed the paper in the trash. Eames didn’t miss a beat, pouting with those thick lips before ducking back into his cube. A few moments later Arthur heard paper being balled up and a new ball was flying over the divider.  

 

    Arthur sighed, grimacing as he opened his inbox. He couldn’t worry about Eames right now. He actually had some work to do. 

 

*************

 

Arthur grabbed lunch from the employee food court and sat down alone at the table near the window. The food court was decorated in pink and reds, hearts covered in glitter sparkles, mocking him. 

 

He was alone. On Valentine’s day. 

 

Arthur hung his head, trying not to feel pathetic. If he was to be completely honest, he had been alone for the last 3 Valentine’s days. He ate his heart shaped sandwich, wondering if he could count hooking up with the same guy more than once a relationship. 

 

When Arthur returned to his desk there was a shiny red heart sitting on his desk. Curious, Arthur inspected it, finding elegant script written across it. 

 

“From your secret admirer,” Arthur read aloud. He rolled his eyes. Someone had to be pranking him. Maybe it was new guy hazing. He shoved it into his bag and went back to work. 

 

Arthur didn’t open the box until a few days later. He was at home, digging in his bag for his keys when when the box brushed his hand. He thought about just throwing it away but something told him to open it. 

 

Inside was a handful of delicate handmade chocolates, some had melted together but they were all in the shape of little hearts. Arthur plucked one out, giving it a smell. Did he smell lavender? 

 

Arthur bit off a small piece and nearly moaned. The chocolate was the smoothest he had ever eaten, the flavor was complex; lavender mixed with semisweet chocolate. Someone had worked hard on these. 

 

Arthur wished he knew where his ‘admirer’ had bought them because they were amazing. 

 

Arthur tried not to eat them all in one sitting, spacing them out over the next few nights, eating a heart or two while curled up on the couch. 

 

*************

 

The months went by and he never did figure out who his admirer was. After August, he gave up. Every so often a small tin of chocolates would show up on his desk with more amazing chocolates inside. He got some on his birthday, labour day, a very memorable talk like a pirate day and of course national socks day.

 

Eames, however, was annoying as ever. Several times a day things were thrown over his cubicle. One time he left his phone on his desk only to come back to a selfie of Eames set as the wallpaper. Eames only grinned and laughed when confronted. 

 

The day before Christmas vacation, there was a mug just like his old one filled with chocolates sitting on his desk. ‘Maybe this will hold you over until next time,’ the note read. Arthur mixed some of the chocolates in with warm cream as he watched the snow outside the window later that night. 

 

After Christmas Eames upped his annoyance game. While Arthur was in a meeting, Eames jumped on his computer, pulling up MS paint and drawing stick figures walking hand in hand. One was labeled ‘Arthur’, it wore a tie and a frown. The other was marked ‘Eames’, and had sweeping hair and a big grin. Shaky and written text said “Best friends don’t let friends wear a frown.” 

 

“Eames?” Arthur growled, waiting for that beautifully annoying man to pop over the wall. 

 

“Ah! I see you found my gift. I just thought I would brighten your day.” Arthur wanted to slap that smile off his gorgeous face. 

 

“I would appreciate it if you would not get on my computer. How did you know my password?” 

 

Eames grinned, “It was unlocked.”

 

That was a lie. Arthur knew it, but didn’t have to energy to call the other man out on it. 

 

“Arthur?” Eames asked. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Are you always so sour or will some chocolate sweeten you up?” 

 

Arthur’s eyes met Eames as his heart skipped a beat. Surely Eames doesn’t know anything about his admirer. Did he? Arthur composed himself and scoffed. 

 

“I’m plenty sweet already.” 

 

“About as sweet as salt.” 

 

Arthur grinned. For once he didn’t want to hit Eames. 

 

*************

 

Arthur found himself warming to Eames. It only took two years. Now when Eames batted a wad of paper over the divider, Arthur would grin and toss it back. When he was feeling sassy, he would try to smack the paper back over before it hit the ground. 

 

Eames started joining him at lunch, and soon Yusuf too. Arthur found himself enjoying their company. Eames still left selfies on Arthur’s phone when it was left unattended, and Arthur found himself saving the silly MS paint drawings. 

 

He still got gifts from his admirer, sometimes accompanied with amazing poetry. One time there was a pair of tickets to a show Arthur really wanted to see. Arthur ended up taking Eames even though he found himself scanning the room for a familiar face, hoping he could figure out who his admirer was. 

When Valentine’s day rolled around Arthur was disappointed when he came in and his desk was empty. 

 

“Why the long face?” Eames asked, pushing Arthur’s constellation mug into his hand. 

 

“Huh? Oh, nothing. Just spacing out a little.” Eames didn’t look like he believed them. 

 

Arthur’s mood soured more and more throughout the day. On top of everything, Eames had a half day, leaving Arthur alone. Yusuf’s cubicle was too far away for them to interact the way Arthur and Eames did. Not that Yusuf didn’t try, several wadded up papers sailed over the cubes, most of them landing in Eames’ space. 

 

Yusuf paged him on the phone and told him not to worry about the mess and to let Eames take care of it. Arthur grinned mirthlessly before hanging up. 

 

Arthur’s heart sank as he logged off his computer and gathered his things, ready to head home. His admirer stood him up. Had he done something wrong? Did they lose interest in him? 

 

Arthur stepped outside and was surprised to find Eames there, leaning against his sleek, yet totally impractical sports car. 

 

“Eames? What are you doing here? I thought you had the night off?” 

 

“I did. I’m here for you I need you to come with me and not ask any questions.” Eames grinned adjusting his lavender button up. 

 

Arthur eyed Eames with suspicion. But after a tense moment he decided to just go with it. If Eames was going to kill him, he probably would have done it by now. Probably.

 

Arthur opened his mouth to ask a question when Eames hushed him. “Trust me. Just this once.” 

 

Arthur slipped into the too low seat, Eames taking his bag to the trunk. Arthur felt nervous, Eames was acting oddly and he looked amazing in his dark grey slacks. Eames slipped into the driver’s seat with a toothy grin. 

 

Arthur held on tight as Eames cut corners entirely too fast, the small car taking it all in stride. It took a few minutes before Arthur realized that Eames wasn’t taking them to either one of their apartments. 

 

Eames clenched the steering wheel with white knuckles. What did he have to be nervous about? Arthur wondered. 

 

It was another ten long, quiet, minutes before Eames pulled over. Arthur looked at the nondescript brick wall. He could see trees poking over the top and the warm lights glowed from somewhere behind it. 

 

“Well,” Eames trailed off. “Your admirer is waiting for you in there.” He nodded towards the old fashioned arched wooden doors. 

 

Eames knew about his admirer? Arthur’s face burned with shock and embarrassment. “How did you know about that?” He asked

 

    “I sometimes help them do things here and there.” Eames answered vaguely.  

 

Arthur looked from Eames to the door and back to Eames. “Who is it?” Arthur asked thoroughly confused.

 

“Why don’t you go find out?” 

 

Eames waved Arthur out of the car. It was starting to get dark and He could hear the faint sound of music. Eames was still in the car when Arthur glanced back. 

 

Arthur was nervous, he tried to smooth out his shirt before her pulled the door open with a creak. 

 

He recognized the music finally, Berlin’s ‘Take my breath away’ played softly in the background. And it did take his breath away. The small urban garden was filled with thousands of white lights, they wrapped around every tree and hung with flowing fabric over head. 

 

Arthur took another step inside, in awe of the many vases filled with white roses and hydrangeas. Arthur remembered he was supposed to be meeting someone and glanced around. The garden was empty minus the flowers and a single table with two chairs towards the back. 

 

Arthur made his way to the small round table, it’s metal frame curling intricately, Two matching chairs sat opposite each other. In the center of the table sat a splash of color. A small red, heart shaped box rested on the glass table top. 

 

Arthur picked it up, rolling it over in his hands, disappointed that no one was there. The box was light. Too light to have the normal candies inside. When he shook it, he heard the slight scratch of something inside. 

 

Arthur opened the box to find a slip of paper folded up inside. Berlin drowned on behind him, the song reaching it’s crescendo as he unfolded the paper. 

 

Two words were scrawled in a familiar perfect script. 

 

“Turn Around,” Arthur read out loud. 

 

Arthur glanced over his shoulder and let the box clatter to the ground. His breath caught in his chest when he saw Eames standing behind him, he had slipped a dark grey jacket over his lavender shirt. His skin was glowing under the lights, a bouquet of white lilies in his hands. 

 

Eames worried his lip, his eyes uncertain. “I couldn’t think of a way to tell you. So I just went over the top.” He looked boyish as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

 

Arthur finally found his breath, his mouth opening and closing wordlessly. 

 

“I hope this is all okay?” Eames was starting to look scared.

 

Arthur didn’t speak, he closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to Eames. 

 

Eames’ breath shuddered, hesitating only a moment before returning the kiss. 

 

Arthur moaned as Eames’ pulled him closer, pressing their bodies together and deepening  the kiss. 

 

They were both breathless when the kiss broke. Arthur slowly opened his eyes, gazing deeply into Eames’. 

 

Eames smilled, taking a tentative step back. “Yusuf helped with with all of this. And he is cooking us dinner.” 

 

“This is the single most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. I hope you don’t disappoint me next year.” Arthur teased. 

 

Eames huffed out a laugh kissing the corner of Arthur’s mouth. “I will top this next year, and the year after that, and the year after that…” He trailed off, meeting Arthur’s lips with another scorching kiss, ‘Take my breath away’ still playing in the background. 

  
  
  



End file.
